narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Team Purple Spark!
It was a nice and peaceful day in Ryūgakure, which was never rare. Children played all throughout the sidewalks, ramen had been smelling good, missions were-a-bloomin'. In fact, today had been the day, that the former academy students of Ryūgakure met their sensei's and teammates. '' '''Camera angles itself to the west of the Kage's mansion, where three young shinobi sat on a small staircase.' Jōnin-Sensei "No way!" Stated a brown-haired shinobi, who had appeared to be wearing a jacket of some sort. "I can't believe we're teamed up together dude!" Shouted the other shinobi, who's hair was as white as a freshly made pearl. The last figure was a girl, she stood in silence and waited. The brown-haired shinobi slowly approached her. "So...Iris, it appears the three of us are teamed up together." He said in a blushful manner. "I know right! Just make sure you chumps don't slow me down!" She jokingly answered. Suddenly out of literally no where, a unfamiliar figure appeared and said. "How are you?" Iris's eyes opened wide, as she had been in complete shock of who the man was. In an instance he placed his finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Introduction "You must be our jonin sensei." The pearl haired shinobi stated as he stared at the man. "Alright everyone, we'll start off by introducing ourselves. I'll be the example and you guys just go on." The man stated leaning back on the wall behind him. "My name is Sigma Uchiha. I am originally from the village hidden in the mountains otherwise known as Yamagakure. In Ryūgakure's databook i'm kage ranked, but due to the incident with your original sensei, I'm a jonin now. I myself like a lot of things. My wife, children, and more importantly my friends. I dislike no one, not even my enemies. I have a goal, which is to bring peace to this world filled with disgrace." A bird-like species flew in and landed on Sigma's shoulder. "And this is my crow. It was left behind by my clans forefather Itachi Uchiha." "No way! Your Sigma Uchiha!" Raido stated excited as can be. "Since you're so explicit, how about you go first. Sigma then pointed to the pearl-haired shinobi, signaling him to step forward and speak. The teen stepped up and began to speak. "My name is Raido Shin. I am a young shinobi who specializes in Medical Ninjutsu. I like anything that deals with herbs, and poisons. I dislike when people underrate me for being a male medical-nin. My goal it to show everyone, that medical ninjutsu plays even a bigger role that ninjutsu." Next Sigma pointed at the red-haired kunoichi. "I'm Iris Senju of the Senju Clan. I'm the youngest, yet most talented kunoichi of Ryūgakure. I like anything, that doesn't allow itself to be consumed by anything. As for what I like, I dislike things that are consumed. I have no exact goal at the moment, besides being far more stronger than my uncle Omega." "WOAH!" "If the Ryūkage is your uncle that means. Sigma is your father." the brown-haired shinobi stated in a excited tone. Iris gazed at them all, "Yup, that's my papa." "Ok if you guys are done we still have one more person to get through. "Kaizen Hagane of the Hagane Clan_(Sigma)! Currently i'm the youngest in the clan to achieve our unique kekkei genkai so early. My likes have to do with anything that's strong and sturdy. I dislike fragile things. My goal is to be the strongest in the Hagane Clan, even to surpass my ancetors." "You guys are pretty interesting. I know it's too early to say, but you guys have been assigned a mission." Sigma stated, attempting to hide his persona. "Too early!? Are you serious, I can't believe we've gotten a mission already." Sigma stopped Raido in his tracks. "This isn't that "kind" of mission." By the confused looks on everyone's face Sigma could tell further detail was needed, so instead he insisted something else. "Meet me at Training Field Three, at Five P.M sharp." And as instantly as he appeared, he disappeared. A first Mission At five o'clock, in training field three, the three genin stood and awaited their knew sensei. A cloud of smoke appeared, and the three shinobi knew who it was. "How's it going, my friends?" Sigma asked looking down on the group of ninja. "Wow, you don't play about your time don't you?" Raido stated as he was astounded of how on-time he was. "Mission details?" Raido continued. "Oh yeah right. Er emm." "Today, is you guys' first mission. It will be known as "capture the bells". It's a training regiment, used by both Kakashi Hatake, and Minato Namikaze. I myself have too adopted the regiment." Sigma then held up a pair of small bells. "Woah, there are only two bells." Kaizen stated as he rubbed his head. Raido then added on. "Yeah, did you lose one?" Sigma laughed. "You guys are funny! There are two bells for a reason. Only two will pass, the other will sit out, as the rest of us attend our first mission." Everyone began complaining amongst each other, and Sigma gave another laugh. "When ever you guys are ready to start I'll be here." He stated signaling he was ready to rumble. Iris looked at her two teammates. "Let's start it." Sigma prepped his back, and placed a arch into it. "Very well then. Let's see how you three dance together." With those words, the three spread a couple of meters from each other. Cornering Sigma in every direction besides the back. In a sudden, Sigma felt the ground beneath him shake. "What the he-" Steel bars began forming from the ground and encased Sigma like a cage. Sigma peered over to Kaizen Hagane, and noticed he had been the one behind this doing. Kaizen weaved another hand seal, and the steel bars began hovering over Sigma creating a top to close him in. Kaizen walked over to the cage, and placed his hand on the cage. "I can tell you right now Sigma-sensei. If this is going to be that easy, you're gonna want to just give me my bell at the start. "Cage made of Steel. Nice." Sigma thought as he looked at Kaizen. "You Hagane Clan Members impress me...but..." Sigma reached out of the cage and grabbed Kaizen's hand. "Oh no" Iris thought as she rushed over to Kaizen, while holding lightning in her hand. When she got close enough, she ducked under Sigma's arm, which at the time had been extended out, and pulled her hand in which had been holding the lightning up to pierce his arm or in others words cut it off. Using his other hand, Sigma made it transform into a mud-mallet, in which he swung and aimed it at the top of her head. "Iris, Kaizen!" Raido Shin shouted, rushing towards the cage as well. "Genin or not. I ONLY GOT TWO HANDS!" Sigma thought as he watched Raido come closer. Raido swooped low and grabbed Iris, moving her from harms way. With his right leg, he kick Kaizen sending him a few centimeters helping him evade the lightning. Sigma sat down criss-cross, and suddenly his body began to melt through the cage. He held his hand out and the bars began melting, leading to his escape. "Kaizen, it was a nice cage, but it's on no level of your fathers. And if his couldn't hold me...neither will yours." Kaizen balled his fist a tightly as he could. Raido then Signaled the two of them to follow him, and the hid off out of view. Turning Point Raido began to speak. "Iris, he's your father how do we win?" Iris looked Raido dead in his eye, "We won't..." She softly stated. "I've seen both him and my brother battle together. It it never turns out my brothers way. Mother has also told be about a few of his battles." Kaizen interrupted Iris. "I don't care who they are! I'm another person. He even mocked me, and my father!" Sigma had been walking around looking for the group. "I'm one hundred percent sure he knows where we are." Kaizen then added to Iris "If that's the case how about we just go out!" Kaizen then jumped out from their hiding place calling out Sigma's name. As Kaizen jumped Raido attempted to reach for. "Damn him." "All right, you want a fight Sigma-sensei? Here I am, just me and you!" Sigma turned around, and the bells that were hanging from his belt loop jingled. "Ahh so you're the one that wants to dance first I see?" Sigma made handseals so quickly, that Kaizen couldn't keep up. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" By saying those words Sigma began to spit out fireballs from his mouth that Kaizen began to try and dodge. "Ha ha! Dance!" Sigma laughed as he watched his student. "Iris now's out chance!" "Raido no!" Raido performed the tiger hand seal as fast as he could. His stomach grew large and he stated "Water Style: Liquid Bullet". A large condensed ball shot towards Sigma at a speed so fast that a Jōnin-ranked shinobi wouldn't escape. Sigma turned his head only to see a water bullet had been rushing towards him. "Oh I've found them." Sigma stated as he attempted to dodge the technique, though found himself unable to move, due to the steel that had been holding him down. Sigma could see that Kaizen had in fact dodged the fireballs. Both Raido and Iris jumped from their hiding place, and began quickly making their way towards Sigma. Sigma, who had been watching the ball grow closer in, instantly disappeared and reappeared behind the running duo. All three of them genin looked at Sigma and utterly passed out.